halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Hi there! welcome to Halo Fanon, a sister site of The Great Wiki, I hope to see you around! --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir) 14:58, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Umm I would like to infomr you that you do not nned to say User: Lordofmonsterisland/Whatever for your fanon. Instead you would make them like any article on a Wiki. Alos the Property thing is: --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 02:00, 1 August 2007 (UTC) I took a look at your Team Alpha page, good work, is it like your friends fictionalized into Spartans? that part confused me, but good work! --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir) 00:09, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Excess Articles For one thing, if your articles are not completed, put the under construction template. Second, don't make so many articles and not write anything in them. Try only doing them one at a time, because it seems like a waste to just put them all there and forget about them. Sorry if I'm sounding like an annoying retard or whatever, but I've just been around for a long time and have seen a lot of things like this that turned out to be bad... anyways... yeah. --'Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions' Crap Look at General Tater's talk page, he's goin crazy taling to himself. --Lopez CODEWORD: Dirtbag Snow Hogs I am so sorry! We should merge the article, and I will remove my name from the ownership, or should it be shared? I did come up with some backstory for them...I know, I will request a name change so that mine is an older version of yours-less advanced, a different article. Is that ok? Once again, I'm really sorry, I can't believe I didn't check first. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ok, I have changed the text of my article, it is now the M850 B Snow Hog, not suitable for desert, and the model used before the M864 A was fielded. I have notified Rotaretilbo that I need an article name change, so I done what I can. I am deeply sorry about the picture of the snow hog, it must have overiden becuase it was the same name, not an conscious thing on my part. I will re-upload my pciture with a new name, and hopefully you can do the same. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 I already did reupload it as the Hog of the Snow Dawg! CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Maybe, first I want to finish up with my recent spree of articles. Also, I put two property things becuase it is based off of the Halo CE Chronicles and he is the creator of the Halo CE Chronicles. I put a property for me becuase I was the one who wrote it, as well as the backstoriers I made for it. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Sure you can join, it takes place in February, 14 2553, you can't kill other main charaters without permission and you can't control others charaters i.e making them do something without the owners consent. thats all enjoy --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 00:07, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Add your forces to whatever faction you want and then make a name and add in your characters --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:03, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah. Sorry for not responding. I was off the continenet and had no access to a computer. In the future just ask Demakhis because he is much more free than I am. --Master Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 20:50, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Ok. Master Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 20:56, 26 August 2007 (UTC) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:54, 28 August 2007 (UTC) RE: Um, no, i have no problem with your timeline, I just find it odd to take place so far in the future (17 years!) =P -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 03:20, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Yes you can speak to other people's characters. The only thing you cannot do is fully act them out in battle or take over them without expressed permission from the owner. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 16:07, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ok Sure I'll join! --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 22:33, 28 August 2007 (UTC) I'll join too, I just need to make some new charecters now... CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Yo! I'd like to join this RP of yours, P.S: What's the planet called? Can I use Epsilon Squad? The Evil O'malley 23:06, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Problem, this takes place after the Halo incident, How do we know the Covenant survive, or the humans? or the Flood?? The Evil O'malley 23:41, 28 August 2007 (UTC) No It was not meant to be the Thermoplaye crashing down, but rather the battle upstairs. Kinda got inspiration from a level in Star Wars Republic Commando. Anyhow, the missing words were lost in static because he was so deeply underground. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Well, its kinda impossible to determine where exactly Jace is, but he is probaly several miles underneath the rest of the force. The leader of the 112th, is currently incapacitated inside his wreckage down farther still, and the 112th are in low orbit around the planet, probaly in the outer reaches of the atmosphere. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Sure i want to join thanks for the invite --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:49, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Halo: WEA Okay. I can join. --Dubtiger 16:56, 29 August 2007 (UTC) BaA Of course you can join! CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Sorry. I just wanted to add my characters ahead of time. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 20:16, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Like to join I would reall like to join Well Enough Alone. It looks amazing. What do I need to do?--Spartan-095 03:27, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah Sure Sure I'll join, but i am back in school so i don't know if i can do much =] ChurchReborn 21:25, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Sure here your starting rank --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:58, 29 August 2007 (UTC) invite hey lord. I will gladly accept the invite to join. i will be busy with school so i may not be able to add on for a while but I will sign my name to the roster. ty for the invite again. Spartan-010:Stryker My Comm 22:16, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Lordmonster can i use a different kind of flood that i have been thinking of useing for quite some time? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:32, 29 August 2007 (UTC) invite ok i will join but im busy with school but i will do my best User:Chief frank 001 ok they have been adrift in space for 1 million years, they have not had contact with light for 1 million years. They have absorbed the darkness and now are slightly more powerful then the normal flood. They can create two types of combat forms, one is a total melee form. It has two tenticles that can grow to around 15 feet long. They can have up to 6 heads which look like the picture i will put at the bottom of this message. The second is a soldier form which is the same as a combat flood form accept that they can use two handed weapons. The leader takes a human to be his host and gives him strength to keep the form alive. The leader of the Darkness is called the Darkmind and it lodges itself into the brain of it host. If the host is killed it leaves the body in the form of an infection form. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:00, 30 August 2007 (UTC) WeA invite apologies for the late reply. I'd be happy to join!...sir ^_^ --UNSC AI 13:34, 30 August 2007 (UTC) well at least im not THAT late ^_^ --UNSC AI 16:30, 30 August 2007 (UTC) I have heard. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:50, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Sweet dude! This is welcome news for my escape of bathroom cleaning and house vacuuming! CAF Corporal Spartan 501 tehe sorry,mate. Busy trying to fix my comp 0=D --UNSC AI 21:35, 30 August 2007 (UTC) thing is i dont really know where I should go --UNSC AI 00:00, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Forces wise, i dunno where to place myself. Which ship? :P --UNSC AI 00:23, 31 August 2007 (UTC) I now serve under you,sir. Orders? (Oh and can I have a quick sit-rep on the Ahniliator and its status on teh RP?) Ty,sir :D ^_^ --UNSC AI 14:44, 31 August 2007 (UTC) fair enough. I'd like some specs on the Ahniliator (what type of ship it is, what is has, etc) and its status in the RP(Role-Play) --UNSC AI 16:57, 31 August 2007 (UTC) One more. How many MACs and Archers do I get to fire? 0=D ^_^ --UNSC AI 17:22, 31 August 2007 (UTC) tehehehe. Very,sir. =D --UNSC AI 17:45, 31 August 2007 (UTC) well, i dont really know what a hydra is 0=D. heh, i dont even know i wanted to be attached to the ship. --UNSC AI 19:53, 31 August 2007 (UTC) excellent! Thank you,sir ^_^ --UNSC AI 22:12, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Hydra army = UNSC MAC bombardment. That or we nuke 'em,sir ^_^ --UNSC AI 17:29, 1 September 2007 (UTC) the UNSC could evac "slowly" as in; one dropship at a time, with all guns aimed ^_^--UNSC AI 01:39, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Invite I accept, though i am not sure on the details. Is it like, a board game where you decide and then you post it or somethin like that? AJ 20:59, 30 August 2007 (UTC) They aren't fighting yet. just setting up a defense. they aren't on the planet... yet... the ODST's might get there soon though. AJ 00:54, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Good Questin Thats a good question. Chronologically he is 53, but with the amount of combat drugs, cryo time, and medical advancements, he is biologically like 30 in 2552. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Oh! I'm sorry I completely forgot. Of course you can. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ya thats a good idea --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:29, 31 August 2007 (UTC) wait are the flood out already, it just that i want to do a thing were he climbs out of the tube and grabs a host --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:00, 31 August 2007 (UTC) timeline my troops are on the planet. when will the fighting start? should yours or my troops take the first shot?AJ 02:09, 31 August 2007 (UTC) DO NOT DELETE MY EDITS! THIS IS SGT.JOHNSONS SCHOOL COMPUTER!!!! DO NOT DELETE! 216.84.56.133 14:54, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Aye, i cant remember my password. I had it emailed to my email address which i cannot check from my school computer. Once i get it, ill log in on this computer. ok? 216.84.56.133 15:02, 31 August 2007 (UTC) hellcats. my squadron. 5 longswords. 216.84.56.133 15:31, 31 August 2007 (UTC) I know. i read thier page. read the hellcats page. i gotta get pics when i get home. 216.84.56.133 15:42, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, because, they are like, rouge. they may shoot down UNSC ships or covie or even flood. They are completley unaligned in the fight. They are former UNSC after thier "dissapearance" which will be explained... AJ 23:21, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Quick Question About the no cussing thing on the fanon, I just wish for clarification. No heavy cursing, like F, or just no cursing, like no S, D, B, other B, F etc. Also, is crap ok? CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ya i know thats why it was a text message kinda like a email. An the comm station guy rerouted it through the UNSC base then through someones comm not to far down and finnaly to the Master sergeant --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:18, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone Sure, Ill join. If you don't mind I would like to use one of my forerunner characters. Add It is 601 Contempt Force, a Tactical Containment Monitor. He would follow the commands of the lead monitor. His sole purpose is to contain the flood. After a a major battle the flood would overtake him and he would be useless. After that (if you allow) I would enter Forge. He would take the main character position for me. Umm... Ok I can have him disappear for your other **** As for forge, How would I have him come in with other flood? Sorry this would be my first rp on fanon. I think Ill wait to add Contempt Force for the other. Kebath 'Holoree 23:37, 2 September 2007 (UTC) dragon squadron They started shooting down albatrosses... soo. yeah. AJ 22:34, 4 September 2007 (UTC) I just realized that dude! can you make a section with the 23rd "hellcats" and dragon squadron working together? cause the 23rd orders were to defend the dragons. AJ 22:47, 4 September 2007 (UTC) thanx. AJ 22:55, 4 September 2007 (UTC) BaA Yes, the UNSC Fleet is indeed still in space, battling with the Covies. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 well? can i join HALO WEA? --þ†öWè®¥ 03:08, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Hmm... Perhaps, however I am devoted currently to two other RPs, and I am also striving to cleanse Halofanon of Rule-Breaking articles. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:47, 8 September 2007 (UTC) A question... I was wondering if I could join Halo:Well Enough Alone, if it isn't too late. Darth Mavoc 05:08, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Sure. You can always use that template. You can use any templates on this site. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 05:13, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for letting me join. Do I just add my characters to the main page of WEA? Or should I tell you about them first? Also, is there any restrictions to what characters or type of characters I can make? E.g. can I make a forerunner character, or even a moniter of some sort? Darth Mavoc 00:37, 9 September 2007 (UTC) OK, thanks for getting back to me. Now, my next question is: what if my character is a Forerunner monitor who has gone rampant? Darth Mavoc 00:21, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Don't worry, I've read about all of the forces, and I've read half of the RP already. Darth Mavoc 00:38, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Eh, I've been to too many places where people say or do things that have already been said, or isn't allowed. Darth Mavoc 00:55, 14 September 2007 (UTC) thx, nxt time ill duble chk... --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 15:48, 14 September 2007 (UTC) u are? The Obelisk is a draco in The Grand Pileup's fleet (unamed fleet) If you want a Spoiler and are confused visit my talk pg ill tell u there. Is that better?--þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 16:15, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Re: UNSC at War Well actually UNSC AI and I are planning on making it as just the events with the final level of the campaign being the Battle of Reach but maybe in the future. Right now we still have to finish up with the main stuff before thinking 'bout expansions. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:39, 14 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Halo Miniatures Well, first off, I'm glad you like Contrite! I didn't think he'd be that good. Anyway if you wish to help with Halo Miniatures you can. Ever play Star Wars Miniatures? If you have, good cause Halo Miniatures is, obviously, alot like SWM. Also if you want to start another set, just follow the setting out of the first and what you need will be found at here and here. Sharrakor 00:50, 15 September 2007 (UTC) It really doesn't matter if you have played it, it's simple enough to grasp. Anyway, you can start anytime you like. Sharrakor 01:01, 15 September 2007 (UTC)